


you don't have to go home, but you can't stay here

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Category: Hellions (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Slice of Life, author rhapsodizing about seattle coffee for 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: Closing time at the Green Lagoon, where to next?
Relationships: Kwannon/Alex Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	you don't have to go home, but you can't stay here

**Author's Note:**

> it's like 2am and i'm waiting for my laundry to be done so i wrote this because it's been in my head
> 
> it's short and fluffy and i hope it's fun
> 
> i desperately need the next issue of hellions to come out so i have more content of these two

The green lagoon had no actual closing hours or last call. Someone was always there, tending the bar. Despite the constant availability, the tiki bar was empty save for a few younger rowdy mutants and a table seating two figures in black.

Empty bottles and glasses littered their table and Alex was slumped forward on one of his hands, barely feeling the effect of the drinks. Kwannon sat opposite him, idly playing with a little umbrella from her drink. Her eyes flickered towards him when she felt him watching her. They were both still feeling adrenaline from their latest mission and sitting trying to get drunk was not helping. 

“ _ Closing time _ ” she sang quietly, making Alex grin and sit up.

“Blob isn't gonna kick us out but I’m gonna kick myself out. I’m too old to sit at a bar all night.”

“You know what Krakoa doesn’t have yet?” Kwannon’s eyes had a mischievous glint.   
  
“Hm?”

“Really good coffee.”

Alex just blinked at her and opened his mouth a few times. “I guess. You goin’ somewhere with this, Psy?”

“Well I was hopin’ you’d come with me. We can be anywhere in the world.”   
  
“There’s a gate to Seattle, right?”

A few minutes later they were standing in a park in Seattle in civilian clothes. There was no crowd or guard at the Seattle gate, only a few people looking over from where they were playing frisbee.

“Do you have a destination in mind?” Alex asked after they stood for a moment adjusting to the daylight. 

“Not really.” She grinned at him. She did that more often these days.

Alex just smiled softly in return “I’d hoped not.”   
  
Kwannon ended up asking one of the people sitting in the park for a coffee shop recommendation and found themselves sitting in mismatched armchairs by the window of a dimly lit coffeeshop. The two waited for the grumpy barista who took their order to finish pouring the drinks into large mugs. The streets outside the window were filling with people bustling to work and tourists with umbrellas. The music in the shop could barely be heard over the sound of coffee grinding and milk frothing as businesspeople shuffled in and out of the doors. The grey skies outside had started to drizzle.

After they had watched the city goings-on for a fair bit, Alex raised his eyebrows questioningly and tilted his head towards the door. 

“Where to next?” He asked as they stepped onto the sidewalk.

Kwannon looked around and conjured a psi-umbrella over their heads. “Nowhere in particular. Did you want to head back?”

“Not really.” he said as he looked over at her. 

Alex looked down at her hand and tugged her fingers into his. The purple umbrella over them disappeared as her hand unfolded. 

“It’s just a little rain.” He squeezed her hand. “I don’t mind.”   
  
“I don’t think I do either.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_AMAMOT) or i’m on [tumblr](https://askmeaboutmyoctopustheory.tumblr.com/)


End file.
